1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to mortuary related devices.
2. Prior Art
In cases where the body of a deceased is to be prepared to be viewed by family and friends where a cranial autopsy has been performed, there has been a problem with securing the calvarium to the top of the skull to insure that the calvarium will not slip away. If the calvarium should slip away from the top of the skull, there results in a noticeable indentation of the forehead of the deceased which is very undesirable.
Prior attempts to ensure that the calvarium does not slip away from the skull have included drilling additional holes in the bone structure and passing suturing material through the holes to connect the calvarium to the skull. Alternately, attempts have been made to suture the calvarium directly to the muscle tissue above the ears of the deceased.
All of the prior attempts to ensure that the calvarium does not slip away from the rest of the skull have either not resulted in a reliable enough connection between the calvarium and the skull or have taken a great deal of time to complete.
Thus, there has been a need for a reliable and inexpensive device whereby the calvarium might be quickly and securely reattached to the top of the skull.